To LoveKiactu
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Kiactu has been dimension jumping from world to world finding new recruits. This one, however much like many others, have no potential and he has just found that he can't jump into any other worlds for a few years or so. So, he decides to get adopted into the Yuuki family and lives the life of a normal human until an alien princess shows up. Kiactu/Mass Harem with Fem!Rito
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE GIRL IN THE BATHTUB**

POTF: Welcome to the redo of To Love-Kiactu, a fic redone from the first one where it was solely based on Kiactu. Well, now, it is based back upon your favorite Namae no Nai, only this time it has a FEM! Rito and is not in 1st POV. The pairing is still Kiactu/Mass Harem including Riko Yuuki.

Kiactu: List of the girls in the harem is:

Riko Yuuki

Mikan Yuuki

Lala S. Deviluke

Momo Deviluke

Nana Deviluke

Rin Kujo

Ayako Fujisaki

Saki Tenjouin

Mio Sawada

Risa Momioka

Haruna Sairenji

And others

**CHAPTER START**

It was a boring day in class and Kiactu just had to put his head down to sleep when the girl behind him poked him in the back with her pencil. "The least you can do is sit up," she told him. He yawned and looked towards his adopted sister. "Riko, why did you have to wake me up?" the boy pouted. "I was just having a nice dream about Haruna-chan." The girl in question was halfway across the room actually paying attention towards the teacher, though her eyes did wander towards the silver-blond boy. Riko wasn't as understanding. "Kiactu-baka," she said, a little miffed that her adopted brother's attention was towards a one-time friend. "I don't even think she'll give you the time of day." To that, Kiactu's head dropped, an aura of gloom surrounding her head. "You know, I might just confess to her today," he smiled. "Maybe after school is out so that the news doesn't spread around like wildfire, like that rumor that I had dragon eyes underneath my mask."

It was true that no one had ever seen the boy's mysterious eyes, not even her nor her family. She lost count of how many times she tried to see what color they were. Whenever she tried to sneak a peek in the bathroom, she never really got a chance. As soon as she got a clear view, she noticed the tattoo of a horned moon with an eight-sided star in its horns on his back and found herself wondering about it until she looked to see him staring at her . . . well, what she knew of. "Riko-chan," he would say in a sultry voice, "if you wanted to look, all you had to do was ask." He would walk off and not see her blush as her face began to heat up.

It was after school when Kiactu decided that he wanted to talk with Haruna when all of a sudden, he found himself lying in the bushes as Riko wanted to walk the girl home. She looked back to see Kiactu slowly get back up before giving his version of a glare (**AN: Meaning that she felt the glare through his mask**.)

He made it back to the house and walked in, saying hello to the youngest girl there, Mikan. "Hey, nii-san," she said as Kiactu half-heartedly waved back. The young man made it to his room before talking to Saruyama, a friend of his ever since he met the Yuuki family. "You're sort of weak at love, y' know?" the perverted boy told him. Kiactu didn't say anything but listened as Saruyama made banter about how Kiactu should think about Haruna in a bikini. The image was burned into his head, but he shook it to forget. "I can't think about her like that! She's just too innocent!"

After hanging up, Kiactu decided to lie back in the tub. He could tell that Riko was looking at him, but he didn't say anything, as his body was covered up to his upper lip. "Tch, if this wasn't such an act, I would be all over Haruna," he said as he raised his hand out of the water out of what he thought to be Riko's line of sight. He began to add chakra until his hand began to glow before transforming into a clawed hand reminiscent of a certain Kyubi-chakra infused ex-monk of the Fire Temple. He transformed it back as Riko tried to play off that she was trying to use the bathroom. "I've always wondered what you hid under that mask," she asked, sitting down on the toilet, her laced panties hanging on her legs.

"Hey, Riko, all you had to do was ask," Kiactu asked, putting his left hand on the sides, slowly tantalizing her by taking it off centimeter by centimeter. That was when a sudden splash occurred in the bath, showering Riko and making her lose focus. While she was not looking, Kiactu slipped the mask all the way up, showing the handsome face of a shonen manga character. His right eye was still hidden by the matted down hair, but the rest of his face could . . . no, _would_'ve been seen, if he hadn't taken down the mask quickly.

"Hello," a new voice could be heard. "Oh, hey," Kiactu told its owner. It was a pink-haired girl who looked about both Riko's and Kiactu's age. The former flipped out while the latter stayed calm. "How do you stay calm in this situation?!" she asked him. Kiactu thought about it. "For some reason I knew she would appear and didn't feel like acting like I was surprised. That and I have never been surprised that easy. Why do you think I dodge when Rin and Aya try to rape me?"

Meanwhile, her flipping out caused Mikan to run to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" the black-haired little sister asked the red-haired older one. "There was a naked girl with Kiactu in the bathroom!" Riko yelled. Mikan looked around to see that her adopted brother was hiding his mask covered face in the tub up to where she would think was his nose, but no extra female in sight. "You know, Riko-chan, the worst thing you could do is bringing another girl into our bathroom while I'm in the bathroom."

"I know, Kiactu-nii, she seems to be hallucinating about other girls with you," Mikan agreed. "I think she's so jealous that she's seeing other people with you." Riko pouted. "Stop making fun of me," she said. "I know what I saw and Kiactu does too. He knew that there was another girl in the bathroom." Kiactu shrugged as Mikan looked towards him.

After the bath, Kiactu had a towel wrapped around his waist and shoulders with his upper body on display. He was muscular, but not overly muscular, like a cyclist or a track star. Riko tried to keep her attention above his neck, but found her line of vision drifting down towards his tattoo. "Riko, stop for a second," he suddenly told her, stopping the girl as they got close to his room. "What is it?" she asked, finding it much easier to look up as her hand was on his shoulder. "I thought I heard something in my room." He opened the door.

The girl from before was on his bed wrapped in a towel that barely hid her assets. "Yo," Kiactu greeted the girl. "Hello," she greeted back, a smile on her face. Riko was still trying her hardest not to be jealous at the fact that a naked girl was in Kiactu's room, even if said girl had nothing to do with her brother. "Well, I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, daughter of Gin Deviluke and princess of Devilukan."

"I don't know," Riko voiced her opinion. "She doesn't look like some kind of alien to me." Kiactu didn't say anything, displaying a serious side that Riko had never seen before. "There is that strange scent that accompanies her," he admitted. "And there's also the fact that I saw something move underneath the towel." Lala noticed that he was staring at the spot before standing up. "This is my tail," she explained, showing the long appendage (which was topped off with a heart-shaped tip) as she lifted up the towel. She also showed a lot more than just the tail and Kiactu was glad that the mask shielded his face from view as he felt something wet drip from his nose. Riko blushed as well, but she covered the eye designs on Kiactu's mask as she could tell he was staring at more than Lala's black rear appendage.

"How did you show up in our bathroom?" Kiactu asked, obviously intrigued by the girl. She tried to show him, but then realized that he couldn't see her device as Riko's hand was still over his eyes. He moved the girl's hand off his mask before glancing at Lala. "This is Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun," she told him. "It's a device that allows the user to warp anywhere in a short distance. I used it to escape from the spaceship bathroom."

"Oh great," Kiactu said aloud. "Just what I need: another alien girl to just appear in my bath." The two looked at him strangely. "What do you mean another?" Riko asked. "Has this happened to you before?" (**AN: Plot device for another famous alien-girl-appearing-in-your-bath manga fic I was thinking of writing before I wrote the original To-Love-Kiactu**) "Well, I used to know this other girl who ran away from her responsibilities, only her entire population was mostly female with few scattered males. But that's a story for another time." More and more her adopted brother mystified Riko and she shook her head at his antics. "Keep going, Lala-chan."

"I thought I would be safe on Earth, but my pursuers followed me here and if I hadn't gotten away from them I'd be . . ." Lala started before the sound of rushing wind caught Kiactu's ears and he turned to see some kind of robot with wings fly into his room. "Lala-sama, you're here!" it yelled, clinging to its master like a love-struck puppy. "Who are those two dense-looking earthlings?" Kiactu turned his head sideways. "Dense? I'm a lot of things . . . but dense isn't one of them."

"Perverted, idiotic, Sir Peeks-a-lot, retarded, the list goes on," Riko agreed, getting a glare from Kiactu. "But dense is far from describing him."

"Well fuck you too, Riko," Kiactu growled. "That reminds me," Lala remembered. "I haven't asked you for your names?"

"Yo, I'm Kiactu Maheem-Yuuki," Kiactu greeted, sticking his tongue out and messing up Riko's hair. "And this is my little sister, Riko Yuuki." Riko scowled before throwing his hands off her head. "You're only older by one year." Lala smiled before introducing Peke, the small costume-change robot in her hands. She threw her towel off and it flew past Kiactu's head, exposing more of the girl than Riko would like to have exposed herself. Kiactu didn't seem to reply, so Riko did for him. "What are you doing taking off your towel like that?" she asked the girl in front of her.

"Peke, change," Lala told the robot. It transformed before wrapping around the girl and changing into the most bizarre outfit you would ever see in your life. It had Peke's head with bat-like wings expanding from the sides. It seemed to be a little tight as Kiactu could tell her figure underneath the threads. "You know, you could learn a thing or two about your body from her," he joked around with Riko. The girl pouted as she glared at Kiactu.

"Shut up, you ero-baka," she said, crossing her arms. That all stopped when Kiactu's window was busted and the glass flew everywhere, though Kiactu shielded Riko from the glass by embracing her. She felt his muscles ripple as they wrapped around her, causing a blush to appear on her face at the closeness. "Are you okay?" Kiactu asked as they separated. "Yeah," Riko said. "Nothing happened to m- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER?"

A giant shard of glass was standing out of the shoulder bone, cut deep into the skin. Kiactu reached around and gripped it before pulling it out as if nothing happened. The wound was bleeding badly and began pooling around that injury. Riko went to help him, but he stopped her, telling her not to worry as the wound began to close on its own. He turned to see who broke his window only to look at two buff men. "Who the hell are you?" Kiactu asked, pissed that someone broke his window. "And why haven't you just used the door?"

"Princess Lala, you must come back to the ship with us," the first man told the princess, ignoring the human talking to him. "Excuse me sir, did you not hear the question I just asked you?" Kiactu asked again, intent on getting an answer. He glared at the men, though they didn't realize it before closing his eyes, radiating killer intent throughout his body. "I said who the hell are you?" Kiactu asked, all emotion gone and his voice ice cold. Riko never saw this side of her adopted brother and could feel as the air grew denser.

Once the men put a hand on Lala, a bandaged right fist connected with his face and shattered his sunglasses. "I'm only going to ask one more time," he growled. "Who the fuck are you two?" Riko was surprised at his burst of speed. She knew he ran track at the school, but she didn't know he was fast enough to slip past her. And that guy had been knocked out as soon as his fist hit home.

"Are you okay?" he asked Lala in a monotone voice. The girl was speechless at the sound of her Prince Charming's voice. "Y-Yeah," she answered. He picked her up bridal style before running across the rooftops. The first guy he knocked out woke up and the two chased after their quarry.

"What did they mean by 'Princess'?" Kiactu asked as he jumped from roof to roof. "You see, I'm one of the Princesses of Deviluke, my twin sisters being the other two. My father decided that I was old enough to marry and proposed an arranged marriage where I have to meet my suitors. I get to pick my husband, but they all seemed so . . ."  
"Selfish? Ugly? Slow?" Kiactu suggested, Lala nodding to all three. "Apparently, the one I choose is supposed to be extremely powerful. And I want someone that's a little like me. Someone who has a humanoid shape so close to that of a human that they _are_ human." Kiactu knew she was making references to him, but didn't say anything about it. "If you're talking about me, I'm farther from being a human than you are," he finally answered after a while.

Haruna Sairenji was outside walking her dog when she saw the figures hopping across roof to roof. "Burglars!" she shouted to herself before she caught a good look at Kiactu. "That can't be . . ." she said. "But that mask is really distinctive." She could only watch as the forms moved farther and farther away. "I might just be thinking too much about him."

They were trapped in the middle of the forest by the two men in suits. Lala was still in Kiactu's arms and put her hand on his chest, a blush on her face as she tried to get him to set her down. Kiactu did and watched as the men got closer. "Come on, Princess, just leave this human here," one of the men told her. "I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to go back to her planet to just get married to some scumbag alien," Kiactu told them. "Leave out of this human or your companion gets it," the other warned Kiactu, showing that he had Riko in his possession.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, you'll regret it," Kiactu told him. "**Grimm Claw!**" His right arm burst through the bandages before transforming into slimmer version of its sealed form. Its claws were longer and reached the ground as his arm was also extended. A mirage of colors shown from the arm as the eyes (**Again, Asura's eyes from Soul Eater**) glowed with a red color. He disappeared before appearing with Riko in his left arm. The girl stared at his clawed appendage in shock.

"Are you okay, Riko?" Kiactu asked, getting no reply. He looked down to see that the girl was staring at his arm. The man who held her fell to the ground as four deep claw marks bisected him from his right hip to his left shoulder. "Is he okay?" Riko asked.

"If he had hurt you, he wouldn't be breathing right now," Kiactu said. His arm reverted back to its sealed state and he held Riko in a bridal style like he did Lala before, making the girl blush almost as much as said girl did as she stared into the mask's eyes. Riko suddenly got the urge to take off his mask, but he moved his head out of her reach. "There's a reason I always were a mask, Riko," Kiactu deadpanned.

"And I want to see why," she argued. "Yeah, me too," Lala said. "Let's worry about that later," Kiactu told them. "I'll show you after this fight, okay?" He was about to go for the other man when Lala decided to speed it up by calling one of her machines, a giant octopus-like machine that began to suck everything inside it like a black hole. Kiactu wrapped his hands around Riko and Lala before noticing that the man he had incapacitated was heading for the vacuum as well. He contemplated saving the man and his partner, who was trying to hold on for dear life, before cursing his moral alignment and creating dual fox tails to capture the men and keep them in place.

A third tail was created that pierced the machine and caused it to explode. "Are you okay?" Riko asked Kiactu as she noticed him flinch a bit. "That burns," he said before sighing as all of his tails withdrew back into his body. "It burns a lot."

"You have tails like Devilukans?" Lala asked. "Then you must be one!" Kiactu shook his head. "No, I just have some friends who have multiple tails and taught me to how to create and use them," he explained. "I'm actually a lot older than you two think I am." Riko tried to think about it. "So you mean that you were actually in your twenties when my parents adopted you? They also put you in the tub with me when we were younger!"

"Nope," Kiactu told her. "Physically, I was three, but mentally I was a lot older. You see, I can change my age to any one I wanted." He demonstrated by transforming into an older version of himself, though somehow his clothing still fit, before transforming into a slightly younger version about Mikan's age. He then went back into his original form.

"Now what about your promise?" Lala asked, reaching for the mask. Kiactu sighed and let her take it off, showing a face that the girls found extremely attractive. His eyes weren't on them . . . Well, eye. Only one of his eyes showed with the hair that was blocking his right eye. She was about to move the bang that was in the way, but he leaned his head back. "I said I had to take off the mask, not move my hair out my eye."

"Is it hard to see out of it?" Riko asked, now intrigued by anything by his face. She couldn't believe someone this good-looking was so close to her all this time and she didn't realize it. Riko was a red lighthouse in a cloudy day as she looked into Kiactu's eye. "Could . . . Could you let me go?" she asked. "Oh, sure," he answered, letting both Riko and Lala down before turning to the two men. "Let me heal him." He walked up to the man and placed his hands upon the wound before letting out power. The wound began to mend before disappearing altogether.

"Tell your boss that Lala will stay with me until this whole thing blows over," Kiactu told the both of them. "Besides, I have a feeling if I didn't help her, it would be really boring here." Riko nodded at the statement as she knew if she had never met Lala, she would never have seen Kiactu's face. Speaking of which, Kiactu put his mask back on and left a message with the unconscious men before taking Riko and Lala back home.

The next morning had Riko and Kiactu walking to school. "I hope Lala went back home," the male of the group said. "It just doesn't feel all that right with a third wheel." He stretched before laughing out loud. "Besides, today is the day I finally ask Haruna-chan on a date!" Riko hit him with a rock upside his head. "Ow! Dammit, Riko? What the hell is with you and Haruna? You jealous of me or something?"

"Me? Jealous of Haruna? Never!" Riko blushed, nervously smiling. Said girl suddenly popped up. "Hello, Riko, Kiactu," she greeted the two. "Um . . . Kiactu-kun?" Haruna stopped for a second, remembering what had happened the night before. She could've sworn she saw Kiactu's mask on the figure as he was jumping from roof to roof. She blushed before dropping the subject and walking with the duo to school.

"I was wondering if you were doing something this . . ." That was when a ball somehow found its way upside his head, much to Riko's relief. "Itai," Kiactu groaned. "Now I lost my train of thought. Thanks a lot, ball that just ruined my good day!" He threw it away and watched as it sailed over a building. "You know, there's something I always wanted to say," he told Haruna without looking over his shoulder. "It's been bugging me ever since I met you . . . So . . . Will you go out with me?" The sudden sound of someone gasping made him spin around to see "Lala?!"

"Ohayo, Kiactu-kun," the alien girl told him. "Of course I'll go out with you." Kiactu's eye twitched as he knew what happened. "DAMMIT RIKO!"

Said girl was dragging Haruna to the school, trying to avoid the confession from the Namae no Nai and keeping him single. "Let's get married, Kiactu!"

"What did I just get myself into?"

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Welcome to the first chapter of the newly redone To-Love-Kiactu. I had been planning to redo the series after my first one was a major flop, flamed by people who did not have FanFiction stories and just flamed me, so you can understand when I get pissed at people who don't have their own stories and flame mine. That's all I have to say for now, other than the money the government owes me for scholarships is running late and I can't get my hotspot until later on.


	2. No Escape

**CHAPTER 2: NO ESCAPE**

Prince: I decided that it's been too long of a break and to put my newer projects on hold before updating my older stories. Thus, for the next week or so, I will only be redoing those of which what made me popular: _To Love-Kiactu_, _Negito_, _Shinigami's Sister_, _and Naruto: Restart_, and _Black and Blue Flames_. The latter will take some time as when my computer crashed every episode of Blue Exorcist went with its older version.

Kiactu: The pairing has been stated before and there is no turning back. Though there may be some add-ons as To Love-Ru has added more characters. Expect To Love-Kiactu to merge the two together.

**CHAPTER START**

_"Hey, Riko-chan, is it alright if I hang with Lala and Haruna a bit?_" _a more-mature looking Kiactu asked as he smiled at the girl. "I mean, if it's alright with you." Riko tried her best to tell him it wasn't but Kiactu wouldn't hear it. She could only watch as the Namae no Nai walked off with the two. Her legs felt a little heavy as she tried to lift each one up in order to catch with him._

"KIACTU! DON'T GO!" she yelled in class. "Dammit, Riko-chan, I think you busted an eardrum!" Kiactu yelled, holding said ear as blood began pooling out of its side. He stuck a finger inside to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding, though that only served to make it fill with blood. Kiactu was an exceptionally fast healer, though.

"Um . . . Would you two like to step outside for a minute?" the teacher, an old balding man, asked as he readjusted his glasses. "Um . . . No, sensei," Riko responded, bowing her head as Kiactu just stared ahead. Kiactu wanted to say yes, but didn't get the chance as Riko smacked him on the back of the head. She knew the boy would try his best to skip and didn't want him to. Kiactu glared at his adopted sister before turning his attention back to the teacher.

Kiactu lazily placed his head back on the girl's desk as class soon ended before sighing as he stared up into his sister's gaze. "You think Lala's going to take me seriously?" he asked, getting a deadpan stare for his trouble. "I mean, I was aiming for Haruna, but you pushed her out of the way and I ended up confessing to Lala instead. I think Haruna heard me." He pouted as he glared at the girl behind his glasses. "Thanks to you, I have an alien fiancée."

"I'm pretty sure you'll capture Haruna's heart someday," Riko answered. '_Just not someday soon._' Kiactu turned his gaze onto the girl before sighing, contemplating going over and helping the girl to understand when his mind started to wonder. There was an innocent Haruna about to unbutton her shirt somewhere in there, exposing a white lace bra and matching panties. A bit of drool left his mouth at the thought before feeling immense pain in his cranium.

Riko knew what he was thinking about and hit him with her textbook to get his mind out of the gutter. "There's no way in hell she'd try to acknowledge your presence," her voice came out, making Riko almost jump back in shock at the hostility in it. For some reason, she had a feeling that her brother was thinking of something perverse.

Meanwhile, outside the school . . . "I found it! That's the "school" thing Kiactu attends!" Lala yelled as she flew over using Peke's wings.

"Lala-sama, are you really going to marry that dorky earthling?" the little mecha asked. Kiactu suddenly got pissed for no good reason.

"Yup. Why?"

"Lala-sama, you're the first princess of Deviluke, which rules over the entire galaxy," Peke explained. "Marrying Lala-sama means that the earthling Kiactu will . . ." Lala stopped her Dress-Change robot there. "Just let me do what I want," she reassured in a singsong voice.

On a skyscraper not that far away from the school, a man covered in armor overlooked the city. "Earth . . . It's just an underdeveloped planet just as I had heard," he said to himself. '_According to my men, Lala-sama is on this planet now. I shall ask her to return at once, even if I have to force her a little._'

It was lunch break and Kiactu was desperately going through his bag, catching the attention of Riko who asked what was wrong. "I can't seem to find my bento," he explained. "I had it in the bag before we left home, so it couldn't have been that." He scoffed when he thought of what happened when Lala jumped on him. "Why do I have this feeling that ever since the girl entered my life it's going to be hectic now?" Of course, it was hectic before he met Lala . . . or even the Yuuki family for that matter. But now that he had a break and was planning on spending the next few years on vacation (time flowed differently on worlds so a few years here was like a month in his world and there was the fact that he had a time controlling Titan occupying his subconscious), he was wanting to spend it _not_ starting an dimensional dispute . . . Again.

"Hey, Kiactu!" Saruyama yelled, getting the Namae no Nai's attention. "What's going on?! A pretty girl is looking for you!" That was when Kiactu voiced that it had just gotten worse. Lala walked through the halls of the school catching the attention of every student and/or faculty member. "Isn't she really pretty?" one of the students asked as their eyes were replaced by hearts. They were enamored by the girl, completely missing the fact that she was trying to find Kiactu.

On her head, Peke was laughing as her owner walked past. '_Those earthlings. Lala-sama's beauty is too much for them to handle. She inherited her looks from the late Queen Deviluke, who was revered as the most beautiful woman in the world._' Two shady guys crossed the girl's path before telling her that they could show her the way to Kiactu.

"Oi! Leave the girl alone, you bastards!" Kiactu's voice yelled out as he descended the stairs. He had both of his hands in his pockets and a bored look upon his face. '_I must've looked so cool_,' he thought to himself. '_I wish Haruna-chan could've seen me._' There was no luck as the girl had left for the gym as well as his sister.

"Ah! Kiactu, I've found you!" she yelled out, catching the attention of every boy there, including Saruyama who was following behind him. Kiactu closed his eyes as he knew that he was going to be asked a series of Q and A's. It didn't help the fact that Lala answered that she was his bride. If Kiactu had a drink right now he'd give a spit take.

The shock made everyone go silent as Kiactu just stood there with a blank expression. "Lala-chan . . . next time, let me do the talking." He then picked up the girl and began running off, knowing that the rest would stampede after him. Kiactu wasn't disappointed though for a group of ordinary humans, those guys were pretty fast. Guess perversion really did give you superhuman reflexes. Next time, he'd kick Miroku twice as hard in the testes.

"Kiactu, you have Haruna-chan and then you do something like this?" Saruyama's voice could be heard in the crowd. Lala could only glance towards Kiactu with a sorrowful gaze. "You told me you loved me," she said. "Was that all a lie?" Kiactu didn't say anything as that just fueled the guys up for more chasing. Why the hell wasn't a school official stopping this stampede? Oh yeah . . . The principal was probably in it too.

Haruna was thinking about the confession earlier that moment. "Maheem-kun, so that confession wasn't for me," she said to herself. Riko just stared at the girl before sighing, as she knew that what Kiactu felt for the girl was reciprocated in a less-perverse way. "Come on, Haruna," Riko told her. "If you don't get changed we're going to run out of bread again." Haruna's other friends agreed, though the bread would be plentiful if the boys never caught up with Kiactu.

'_I wonder . . . who she is . . ._'

Kiactu still ran with Lala in his hands bridal style. He knew that he wouldn't be quick enough, but it helped to keep on pushing his muscles to their extremes. Damn limiters when he visited other worlds. Though compared to his other non-combat limiters, this one was surprisingly light. He could still keep ahead of normal humans, even those with perverse power.

Kiactu then came to a dead-end and growled. "Lala, do you have any devices that can do something about this situation?" The girl nodded before producing the same bracelet that allowed her to meet Kiactu that day. ". . . Dammit." If the girl's track record was clear, Kiactu was going to be found naked somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. But right now . . . Fuck insecurities.

Lala was about to activate the device but not before squeezing the situation. "If I use the device, I get to live at your house because of our marriage," she ordered. Kiactu gave her a glare before noticing that she wasn't going to budge. '_Options: Die a horrible death by crazed hormonal boys or have a hot girl with a nice rack living at my house as my bride,_' he thought. '_Who wouldn't make this decision?_'

"I pick option two please," he said aloud, getting a confused look in the process. "Oh . . . You can live in my house." She skipped in joy before pulling out her trans-dimensional warp phone. The bracelet appeared before latching onto her wrist and she ordered it to warp the both of them. Kiactu's school uniform and glasses appeared on the floor, minus a body, as Peke flew outside to get away from the crowd.

"Where are we?" he asked Lala, feeling the girl's bare skin against his own. "I don't know," she honestly answered. "Pyon Pyon Warp-kun is only for emergency use. I don't know where it teleported us." Kiactu voiced that she should work on it to teleported clothes as well. "Ow! What was that that poked me?"

"Oh . . . That's just Grimm Claw in its sealed stage." When his clothes came off, so did the sealing gauze that went with it. In a plume of smoke, both a naked Kiactu and a naked Lala appeared with the latter straddling the former. Kiactu closed his right eye in a way to keep the unusually colored eye from being seen by . . . well, anyone who came into the room. He didn't say anything at all and just sighed as he knew with his luck something bad had happened.

Opening his left eye, he noticed a flabbergasted Riko and Haruna, both of which were blushing massively as one tried to hold her nose at the sight before her. The other was too shocked to see something like this happen. "What . . . were you doing in a locker, looking like this?" she asked. Riko gained control of her blood flow before turning her attention onto her brother. "Um . . . H-H-Hey," he greeted. "It's a long explanation that I hope will take up too much time to explain."

He tried to stand up and reassure her, gently moving Lala away from himself while starting to walk towards Haruna. That didn't help as her hand flew through the air before hitting him with a SMACK!

Kiactu later went home that day with a handprint on his face. "Cheer up, Kiactu," the alien girl said as she happily played video games. Riko, who had said nothing the entire day after that point, could only stare at her brother with one thought in mind. '_H-How does he fit into those pants?!_'

He steeled his nerves before sighing and telling the both of them to go with him for a walk. Once outside by the river bank, Kiactu sat down in the grass before looking up at the stars. "What is this all about?" Riko asked. "Hey, Riko-chan, if I was to tell you something that would probably get Mom or Dad to kick me out, would you and Mikan come visit me?" he asked back.

"Why would we not?"

"Just . . . promise me that you would, okay?" Riko promised, only for his next sentence to shock her. "I promised Lala that she could stay at our place."

"You WHAT?" This freaked her out. Not only was Kiactu getting married, but he was also explaining that he invited the girl to live with the five of them (really three, as their dad was a major mangaka and hardly ever came home and their mom was a supermodel). And from what she could tell, once Lala and he . . . consummated their marriage, the girl would never want to leave. There went her dream of becoming his bride.

He turned his attention back to Lala before sighing. The mark from Haruna was beginning to fade, but his pride would be forever wounded. "And there goes my rep of closet pervert," he muttered to himself. "Now it's gone on to womanizer." He could only glance towards Lala some more before thinking that at least it came with its perks. All he wanted was a universe where he got _one_ girl. Was it too much to ask?

"Lala-sama!" the armored man from before yelled as he had a dog clinging to his leg. "Ah, Zastin!" the girl screamed back. "Fufufu, I went through a lot of trouble to get you back," Zastin smiled before listing it off. He had been arrested by policemen, chased by a dog, and got lost. "I always have trouble with an underdeveloped world like this."

Kiactu rolled his eyes at the statement.

"This is it!" Zastin yelled. "Lala-sama, come back to Deviluke with me!" The girl denied it, saying that she was happy here with Kiactu, who sighed before glancing up at the stars and asking, "Why?"

"I want to marry Kiactu and live on Earth!" she yelled, oblivious to her "fiancée's" reaction. Kiactu waited for the man to just take her on after not buying it, but his luck was never that good. "I see . . . So that's how it is." He ignored the shout of "IDIOT!" and gained a thoughtful pose. "I heard that on a report from my men. They said that you had been saved by an Earthling."

"Now that you know, tell Daddy that I'm happy being here with my fiancé," she ordered, making Kiactu really wish that he didn't know the girl. Riko just stared at the conversation, having the same thoughts earlier as Kiactu that the Devilukan warrior would not believe the blatant lie she gave him. "I'll never go back! Nor will I meet any more of my suitors!"

"No," Zastin simply said. "It's not that simple." Kiactu palmed his face before looking ahead. "I, Zastin, have received orders to take you back from the King. I can't go back home to inform the King that I have approved the marriage of the princess to some lowly underdeveloped human being."

"Then what can we do?"

"Stand back, Lala-sama," Zastin explained, drawing an energy sword from his sheathe. "I have to see if he's worthy enough to marry you." Kiactu sighed before glaring back at Zastin. The sword flashed through the air before making contact with . . . a log. Kiactu jumped from Zastin's side with his fist pulled back. He launched a hit to the man's cheek enough to knock him back before disappearing in a show of speed. Kiactu reappeared in front of Zastin before punching his torso and making him double over before throwing his fist up and making the armored man eat it to his nose.

"Heh, you're powerful enough, but are you powerful enough to defeat me?" Zastin asked as Kiactu grimaced. '_Damn,_' he thought. '_Those were some of my best punches. I can't risk taking this limiter off because I don't want Riko to get in its way._' His hand was heavily bruised already and shaking. '_Guess this is one fight I'm better fighting using my surroundings._'

The truck Kiactu was hiding behind was cut to pieces, as was several other things that he got behind. "Is that all you got, Earthling?" Zastin asked as he gave chase. Kiactu dodge-rolled out of the way of an open passage and watched as a car almost hit Zastin. "Hah, do you think that I would fall for some trap like that?" the armored Devilukan asked, only to be hit by a train and spun through the air. Kiactu wanted to say something, but this was just too good.

Of course, when the train stopped so did Zastin but Kiactu could only go back to make sure the man was okay. He was assured by said man wanting to kill him. Kiactu dodged the sword as it flew through the air before jumping back. He would've been hit, had Lala not tripped the swordsman up before he could do any slicing. "What was that for, Lala-sama?" he asked.

"That's not fair. Kiactu doesn't have a sword and you do."

"Marrying you, the heir of the Deviluke Royal Family, means that thousands of worlds will be under his control. A spineless man can't do that!" Kiactu almost wanted to make him spineless, but was stopped by Riko. "If you do anything, you'll only draw more trouble," she warned. Kiactu scoffed before scratching the back of his head as Lala and Zastin argued more and more before he yelled "Enough!"

"Maybe it's for the best that I do not rule anything," Kiactu said once it was over. "Hell, I'll probably outlive the Devilukan Empire. I know that I can. I kind of did get a little excited that I'm probably going to marry someone, but I have someone I'm already trying to get the heart of. I want Lala to be happy and marry the person she loves and who also loves her back."

Zastin and Lala stared at Kiactu as if he had grown two heads before the girl flew to him and embraced him. "Ah! That's so sweet!" she said. "He's like a big cuddly teddy bear." Kiactu's eye twitched before he turned away from her and looked at Riko. "Can we go now?" he asked.

"It's your call," the girl shrugged.

"Kiactu . . ." Lala started to say, catching his attention. "I always wanted a live a life of my own and to be able to decide my own husband. There are a lot of things that I wanted to do. I used our marriage as an excuse to stay, but . . ." She gained the undivided attention of everyone around her. "I think . . . I can marry you." Kiactu closed his eyes as one of them began to twitch. '_That's not the point I wanted to get across._'

"I mean . . . I _want_ to marry you." Damn that incessant twitching. Kiactu turned to Zastin and was about to get him to talk her out of it only for it to horribly backfire. Zastin admitted his loss and warned Kiactu that the road ahead had just become a lot bumpier. "I don't know if the countless husband candidates from all over the world agree, but I'll tell the King that we can entrust her to you, you who can understand Lala's feelings."

". . . Dammit."

It's been a week since then and Kiactu was just getting used to his new bride. "It could've been worse," Riko said. "She could've been extremely ugly." Kiactu turned his gaze onto the girl. "Yeah . . . I guess so," he sighed. Lala was in the back ground playing video games.

"How do I explain this to Haruna?" he asked, kicking his feet in the air.

Across town, Haruna was trying her best to sleep, only to see the two of them in her thoughts more and more. She was deep in thought about it and looked to see the picture of Kiactu, Riko, and her through middle school. She studied more on the Kiactu aspect of the picture before going to sleep.

The next morning, Kiactu woke up to the feel of something squishy. He could smell an odd mixture of strawberries and peanut butter. One eye opened to see a nude Lala sleeping next to him, making Kiactu sigh before getting out of bed. '_This isn't the first time some naked girl got into your bed while you were asleep_,' he told himself. '_And it won't be your last_." At least she wasn't clingy then all bets of his libido were off.

He moved the covers back to show that he had been groping Peke's head, but didn't want to seem spastic about it. "Kiactu-nii, how long are you going to sleep?" Mikan asked before opening the door. "You're going to be la–" She got an eyeful as Lala stretched before just staring and shutting it. Kiactu sighed before quoting a certain lazy bastard of a friend of his.

"What a drag."

On the walk to school, Kiactu could only think of what happened with Haruna earlier that week and sighed. '_She probably hates me_,' he thought to himself as he walked to the schoolhouse. '_Why did things have to get so perverted now? It's like whatever god rule over this world just loves perverse things._' And when he found out who it was, he was going to give their ass a good kicking to Mars. The planet . . . Not the god of war who Kiactu had a long standing rivalry since the man tried to frequently one-up Hercules.

Kiactu walked to the board before noticing that he was on the list today for after-school cleaning right next to . . . HARUNA?! He turned to the audience in a frantic twist, scanning for the girl before noticing that she was right behind him. He smiled, though the girl looked away. The sound of his heart breaking was actually pretty audible. So much so that Riko had to move him in order to get him to react.

Meanwhile after class, Kiactu and Haruna were both cleaning off the chalkboard. "I'll take care of the rest. You just take a break," she told him, making Kiactu turn his head to face her. "Um . . . are you sure?" he asked. "I don't mind helping you out." Once finished, she asked if they were going to clean the music room first after he tried to get her attention. "Uh . . . H-Hai," Kiactu answered, watching as she ran off. Kiactu could only look up at the sky. "_Why_?" He asked the cosmos. "Why must you torment me so?!"

He wanted to punch the chalkboard in anger, but years of having a personality that basically spelled the word "COOL" actually does a lot for you. The two stood next to the teacher's desk with Haruna gathering her books. Kiactu stood to the side and tried to start a conversation, only for his mouth to shut off at him. He was about to start a conversation when she did it for him.

"Yuuki-kun, you also took care of the flowers in junior high too, didn't you?" she asked. Kiactu nodded as he gave an affirmative. He really didn't want this girl to hate him.

"People often forget to do things like change the water easily but you did it frequently, right?"

"I guess I did," he finally answered. "With Dad and Mom not at home as usual and Mikan cleaning the house while Riko cooks, it only makes sense that I do some other things too in order to fit in." Haruna smiled before responding. "I think . . . It's your kindness," she told him, making Kiactu listen closely as he got what she said. "What . . . Do you mean, Haruna?" he asked.

"N-Nothing . . . I'll take out the trash." She grabbed the trash can and was about to leave quickly when she tripped over the threshold. Kiactu moved even faster, catching the girl before she could fall. He held one of her hands in his while one arm was under her breast. Haruna began to blush at the closeness and could only see that Kiactu had a dust of pink on his cheeks. He realized the position they were in and backed off, stepping away from the girl as if he was on fire.

"Gomen," he told her.

Kiactu took that as she was longer angry at what happened. "Will you help me?" she asked nicely, making Kiactu smile as he nodded.

"Of course."

The next day, Kiactu was still excited about the fact that the girl noticed him in junior high. '_Maybe she likes me too,_' he thought to himself. Only to hear a familiar voice as the teacher introduced the next student. '_. . . And this is where I get off of the Happy Express._'

"YOOHOO! KIACTU!" she yelled. "Now I'm a student at this school too!" Kiactu could only glance back to Riko, who shrugged. "Don't look at me," she told him. "I didn't tell her to register." Kiactu could only drop his head in shame as he knew that his love life in this world (much like his others) was going to get shot to hell.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Now I'll work on the aforementioned fics from the former Author's Notes. And for _The Path I Walk_, I was just thinking about how cool it would be if Naruto also had the same abilities as Menma, only without _Rasenringu_. Hell. I might include Rasenringu and its Super-Big version.


End file.
